Cerastus Knight Acheron
A Cerastus Knight-Acheron is an Imperial Knight pattern that is utilised exclusively for terror and shock assaults. The devastation wrought by Knights-Acheron is terrifying to behold. Armed with a fearsome Reaper Chainfist, twin-linked Heavy Bolters and an Acheron pattern Flame Cannon, they are employed as weapons of extermination and to inspire fear in their foes. Nothing will sway their attack until the enemy is utterly crushed, never to rise again from the flame-scoured ruins of their strongholds. The Cerastus Knight-Acheron is a fearsome sight on the battlefield, a reaper of lives carefully designed not only to destroy, but also to inspire terror both in appearance and the manner in which it undertakes its grim task. The presence of an Acheron mark armour in the battlelines of a Household warns the foe to expect no mercy, for such weapons are only deployed for missions of extermination, to topple the works of the enemy and scour clean his lands with flame. Scions rarely choose to ride into battle in Acheron armour voluntarily, accepting the task instead as an arduous duty to be undertaken for the good of the House, for the anima of these armours are often awash in the inherited memories of massacres and slaughters uncounted. Those few scions who prefer such grim mounts are either warriors of iron will, capable of suppressing the sinister whispers of the armour's Machine Spirits (artificial intelligence), or tortured souls who relish the armour's malicious impulses and the carnage it wreaks on the field of battle. Cerastus Knight Acheron Type: Walker Tactical Speed: 20 Cruising Speed: 90kph Maneuverability: 10 Structural Integrity: 125 Size: Monumental (9) Armour: Front 45, Side 39, Rear 39 Vehicle Traits: Enclosed, Reinforced Armour, Environmentally Sealed, Super Heavy Walker, Mecha, Damage Control, Enhanced Motive System, (Optional) Command and Control Crew: 1 Pilot Carrying Capacity: None Weapons Hand Weapons: * Reaper Chainfist (Melee; 5d10+15 E; Pen 15; Power Field, Unbalanced, Tearing, Razor Sharp) *Reaper Chainfist has inbuild Twin-Linked Heavy Bolter (150m; –/–/6; 1d10+8 X; Pen 5; Clip 600; Tearing, Reliable) * Acheron pattern Flame Cannon (70m; S/-/-; 2d10+15 E; Pen 8; Flame, Spray, Reliable) Special Rules Ion Shield- 'Knight is equipped with Force Field with Protection rating of 30 that overloads on 1-5. When it overloads it takes 1d5 turns to recharge. This Force Field works only against ranged attacks originating from further than 2m from the Knight. As a Half Action, pilot may ''Rotate the Ion Shield to a single facing. If he does so field's PR is increased to 45 and it overloads only on a roll o 1, but it protects only the chosen facing. 'Throne Mechanicum and Advanced Auspex- ' Pilot gains +20 to Awareness and +10 to Fellowship, Tech-Use, Navigate (Surface) and Operate (Surface) tests. (Rule wise it is considered connection via MIU and it overwrites standard benefits from MIU connection.) 'Squire Protocols- '''Knight's pilot may force any Armiger pilot connected to him, to take ''Arduous (-40) Willpower test (-10 for Helm Mechanicum already included) to obey his order. Knight's pilot may sped his Fate Point or Infamy Point ''to force automatic failure of that test but he mast do so before test is rolled. '''Titanic Steed- '''Knights do not gain ''Ponderous trait for being Super Heavy Walker 'Carapace Extinguishers- '''If the vehicle catches fire, putting it out is performed by Hard (–20) Tech-Use test. [[Mecha (Vehicle Trait)|'Mecha]] 'Archeotech Stabilisers-' Knights do not suffer penalties to BS for shooting after movement '''Blessed Autocimulacra- '''As long as Knight is still operational, it regains 1 point of Structure Integrity per day. This does not repair critical effects Cerastus_Knight-Acheron_Crucible_of_Enlightenment.jpg Acheron_Vyronii_2.jpg Acheron_Vyronii_3.jpg